Real Friends
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: Friends help you move. Real friends help you move bodies. Slash [SylarMohinder]


"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Wiping dirt and sweat out of his eyes, Mohinder put down the bone saw in his hands and glared at Sylar. "Why yes you have, Sylar. Every time you want me to do something for you, you become very vocal about how much you 'love' me. I believe this is the fifth time in the last two weeks you've mentioned it."

Sylar leaned his weight on the shovel sticking out of the ground next to him and gave Mohinder his best innocent look. "That's not true, Mohinder. I love spending time with you, but I'm a busy man. I've got a lot of things to do."

Mohinder picked up a mutilated foot and shook it in Sylar's face. "This _is_ what you do, Sylar! You have no self-control, and you just call me to clean up your messes."

Sylar opened his mouth to object, but it was no use. Once Mohinder got talking it was hard to get him to stop. "You used to call me just to talk about your day. Now every time I answer the phone it's, 'Mohinder, I think I'm going to kill someone.' Or, 'Mohinder, I just killed someone.' Or, my personal favorite, 'Mohinder, I need you to help me dismember a corpse.'" On that last note, Mohinder threw the foot in his hand down to the ground for extra emphasis.

Sylar's shoulders shrugged in a nonchalant manner, and he offered in a timid voice. "You did complain that whenever I came over, we'd just stay in your apartment. You said you wanted us to go out more."

"I meant on a date, Sylar," Mohinder answered in an exasperated tone. "I wanted to go to a movie, or dinner, or dancing. I did not want to break into a cemetery to dispose of body parts."

"At least we're out. And under the moonlight. That's romantic. I might also add that coming to a cemetery was your idea." Sylar's easygoing expression suddenly turned into one of puzzlement. "Why do you keep bringing us to cemeteries? They're creepy."

Mohinder shot Sylar an incredulous look at that statement, but quickly shrugged it off. "Because no one is going to look for a body in a cemetery, Sylar."

"That's genius!" Sylar's face brightened and he placed a quick, impressed kiss on Mohinder's lips. "See, I couldn't do this without you. I would've just left the body in the house, and we've both seen how well that works out."

The stroke to his ego did wonders for Mohinder's mood, as he gave his first smile of the night. "Well it's nice to be appreciated. Now if you can only find time in your busy schedule to call a little more frequently…"

"I think I can manage that," Sylar said after giving Mohinder another kiss.

"Good. We're almost done here. Hand me that… hand." Sylar plucked his victim's hand off the ground (pocketing the wedding ring to pawn later), and tossed it into the ditch Mohinder had dug. Mohinder smiled and surveyed the pile of body parts in the hole. "Where's his head?"

After a quick look around his feet, Sylar noticed that the late man's head had rolled behind a nearby tombstone. "Here it is!" He cheerfully called out, tossing it in the air towards his companion.

Mohinder caught the head and let out a sigh upon recognizing the face, "Fantastic. Now that you have telepathy, perhaps you'll become a better listener."

Sylar grinned and shook his head, "I doubt it."

"I didn't think so," Mohinder chuckled. "Well, I'm done for the night. I chopped him up and dug the hole; you can bury him."

Resting against the shovel Mohinder had used to dig the grave, Sylar utilized his telekinesis to push piles of dirt back in. "I'm feeling kind of peckish. We should get something to eat after this. Are you hungry, Mohinder?"

"You interrupted my dinner; I'm starved. There's not much open at this hour. Perhaps some sort of all-night waffle proprietorship."

"I'm not really dressed for it," Sylar pointed out, gesturing to the blood on his clothes. "Maybe we could go back to your place, and you could _make_ waffles."

Mohinder's reaction to that suggestion could not accurately be described as a happy one.

"I love you," Sylar offered.

Mohinder rolled his eyes, knowing full well we couldn't resist anything his boyfriend ever suggested, whether it carving up corpses or cooking waffles at 2 AM, "Yeah, yeah, I love you too."


End file.
